


Parents and Periods

by smilexdarling



Series: Living the Dream [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blood, M/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's daughter wakes up to a surprise and adorableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents and Periods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own little future AU and all you need to know is that Kurt and Blaine have two kids, Nate and Ellie, and there are some mentions of menstruation/blood but I don't think it's anything too graphic. Hope you enjoy!

Ellie wakes up suddenly and she can tell something is off. First of all, there is hardly any light shining through her blinds which means it must be some painfully early hour of the morning, meaning she should not be awake and second, her lower half feels-- gross. She moves a little and feels a distinct squish in her underwear. Oh man, please don't be diarrhea. She lifts her sheets to see what the damage is and is shocked to find blood stains on her fitted sheet. She gets up and rushes into her bathroom, thankfully it's connected to her room so she doesn't have to run out into the hall, and immediately takes off her soiled bottoms. 

Her underwear is soaked through with blood and her favorite pair of sleep shorts are potentially ruined. Awesome. Remembering something her papa said during one of his many spiels about the importance of proper clothing care, she tries to get most of the blood out in her sink with cold water but they're too far gone and she admits defeat. She grabs a new pair of underwear and shorts and, after putting on her first ever pad, she's hit with awful cramps. Realizing just how crappy she feels, she must have been too caught up in the excitement to feel it earlier, she notices her back aches too and she feels kind of nauseous. And she definitely has cramps. Suddenly, all of those tampon commercials with the girls dancing around and laughing seem like a total joke. No one can enjoy menstruating that much, unless she's just doing it wrong. She'll have to call Aunt Rachel later to figure that out. For now, she needs one thing: Advil. Since her dads keep all of the medicine in their bathroom, she guesses she'll have to go wake them up. This won't be awkward at all.

Ellie opens her parents’ bedroom door, and yep they're still fast asleep. It is only 6:11 in the morning according to their alarm clock. She debates for a second about who to wake up and decides on Papa. It's hard to say how exactly he will react but he is usually a bit more calm than her dad and she really just wants to get some meds so she can feel better and get back to sleep. 

Shaking his shoulder she whispers, "Papa? Papa wake up," to which Kurt responds with a grunt and smacking lips. Finally, he squints his eyes open.

"What's up sweetie? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I just need Advil. Can I have some, please?" Kurt sits up and takes in his daughter's appearance. She looks okay, not as puny as she usually does when she's sick, but she is kind of hunched over and maybe even seems a little, nervous? 

"Sure, I'll get it for you. What's wrong, not feeling well? Do you think you're coming down with something?" 

He shuffles into the bathroom and comes back with the pill bottle, taps out two pills, and hands them to her before she responds, "Uh, no. I'm not sick. Actually, I uh," deep breath "I got my period and I have cramps, hence the Advil." She looks up at him and he has an unreadable expression. After a few seconds he jerks out of his trance and smiles at her. 

"Oh honey, that's wonderful, congratulations! Well, okay, take the pills and then go rest. If you want I can make you a special breakfast later to celebrate?" 

Ellie returns his smile and nods, "Sure, that'd be great. Alright, I'm pretty tired so I'll just go back to bed. Thanks for getting me these," she gestures to her palm with the pills. 

"Oh! I almost forgot," Kurt exclaims, loudly enough to make Blaine snuffle and roll over but not wake up, "do you need, um pads or tampons or… ice cream?" She would normally enjoy watching her papa squirm with awkwardness, if only she didn't feel so icky and a little awkward herself. 

"Er, no I'm good. Remember, for my thirteenth birthday Grandma Carol got me a package of pads 'just in case'?" 

They both wince a bit at the memory. It was just last year and the sting of embarrassment is still fresh when they remember how proudly Carol had presented the bright green package to Ellie in front of Kurt, Blaine, her older brother Nate, and Burt. Of course she had meant well, and obviously they came in handy, but there are just some things a newly teenaged girl does not want to deal with in front of her almost entirely male family. No matter how enthusiastic Blaine is about her 'becoming a woman and all of the natural, beautiful changes that she will go through and should absolutely never feel ashamed of'. 

This time they both shake out of a trance and Ellie says, "So, yeah. I still have those so I'm okay for now." Kurt nods, gives her a quick hug, and smacks a kiss on the top of her head before watching her close their bedroom door behind herself. 

He gets back in bed, wow it's only 6:21, couldn't her period have waited until at least 9:00?, and snuggles up to his husband and rests his chin over Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, baby, I have something to tell you." Blaine murmurs something unintelligible so Kurt shakes him gently, "Blaine Hummel-Anderson, I have some important news about our baby girl that you are going to want to know, and trust me, knowing you it's best if I tell you first so it can sink in before you talk to her later, so wakey wakey." 

"Alright, alright, I'm awake,” Blaine yawns. “This better be good though because I was having a really good dream, of the dirty sort, and it may or may not have involved my mouth and various parts of your body." 

Once Blaine is completely rolled over facing Kurt, still blinking himself awake slowly, Kurt blurts, "Ellie got her period." Blaine's eyes shoot open and his mouth drops open, losing the flirty smirk he'd had moments before, all of which makes Kurt smirk. "Our daughter just came in and told me she started her period. Thought you'd like to know that our precious little Ellie is growing up." Blaine just gapes for a few moments before the information seems to really process and he bolts upright. 

“I have calls to make,” he declares as he frantically fumbles with the sheets in his haste to get out of bed. Kurt watches as Blaine gets his left foot completely encased in their blanket and then promptly face plants with a loud thump and a groan on the carpet. He leans across their bed to see his husband flopped onto his back blinking dazedly. 

Kurt says, “Honey. I know you had dreams of throwing Ellie some outlandish celebration when this day finally came with all of our family and friends, and all of her favorite foods, and probably some of your a cappella kids to perform while we all ate, but I don’t think that’s what she wants. Also, it’s far too early for you to call anyone anyway so why don’t you just come back up here and enjoy some early morning snuggles with your amazing husband, hm?” Blaine grumbles as he frees his trapped foot before sliding back into bed and nuzzling his nose into Kurt’s neck.

“I just wanted make sure she knew that this wasn’t something to feel bad or embarrassed about. She should feel excited that she’s growing up and I want her to know that she can talk to us about this stuff. I wanted to do something special for her when this happened since I’m sure it can’t be easy being the only girl in our house, no matter how hard we try to understand what she’s going through,” Blaine laments. 

Kurt rubs slow circles on Blaine’s back as he responds, “And I think you’re intentions are wonderful but Ellie doesn’t need us to throw a big party for her to know that we’re here for her and that puberty is ‘a natural thing that can be weird but doesn’t actually make you weird’ because we’ve told her since she was little what to expect and that everyone goes through it. We tell her all the time. She gets it, don’t worry,” Blaine pouts but nods his understanding. “Besides, she looked like she wasn’t feeling all that well so I think the best thing we can do for her now is just leave her alone to rest and be at her beck and call when she needs chocolate or entertainment or whatever else she could dream up. And, even though getting her period is not an embarrassing thing, I still think it might embarrass her if we announce to the whole family that it’s started. It’s kind of personal, you know?” Blaine looks sheepish and dips his head in agreement. 

Blaine gets lost in thought before suggesting, “How about once it’s a slightly more reasonable hour, and Nate wakes up, we make a day of it? We can all cuddle up on the couch together and marathon those Marvel movies Ellie loves so much and pig out on all of that chemical-y crap you call food and sneak into the house even though I totally know about it.” Kurt’s eyes widen and he shoots Blaine an innocent look.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says with a shrug.

“I found your stash, Kurt. The jig is up. And the laundry room, really? I’d have thought you’d be worried about getting cheese dust on one of your McQueens.” Kurt flounders.

“It was Nate! He’s to blame! He’s addicted to Cheetos, we should probably take him to a therapist.” Blaine playfully smacks Kurt on the shoulder.

“I can’t believe you’d throw Nate under the bus like that, and all in the name of Cheetos! Our sweet, precious, angelic, baby boy. For shame, Kurt, for shame.” Kurt darts in and starts tickling Blaine, knowing he’s got no leg to stand on with this argument. Blaine shrieks with laughter and they devolve into fits of giggles. 

Meanwhile, Ellie flops back onto her bed and pulls her comforter up to her chin as she listens to her dads laugh. She chuckles and thinks they’re both insane but mostly in that awesome, endearing way that only dads who are head over heels for their kids can be and she wouldn’t trade them for the world. She drifts off debating which movie she wants to start their marathon with, Captain America or Iron Man…


End file.
